1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small housing having a lower housing element, a housing cover and two front plates, wherein the lower housing element and the housing cover are embodied as sections of extruded profiles having a U-shaped cross section, wherein the front plates close off the open front faces of the assembled housing, and the lower housing element is connected with the housing cover, and wherein the lower housing element has attachment elements for placing the small housing on an attachment surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a known small housing of this type, projecting attachment flanges are formed on lateral legs of a lower housing element and have several attachment receptacles, for example attachment bores or attachment slits, for accommodating attachment screws. The fixed placement of the attachment points on the attachment flanges has one disadvantage that it is necessary to also provide correspondingly distributed attachment receptacles, such as threaded bores, for example, in the attachment surface on which the small housing is fastened. This makes the universal and rapid attachment of the small housing on differently shaped attachment surfaces more difficult.